In recent years, display devices having excellent characteristics such as low profile, flexibility and the like have been developed in the display technical field. On the contrary, currently commercialized main displays are represented by liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and active matrix organic light emitting diodes (AMOLEDs).
However, there exist problems such as not-so-fast response time, difficult implementation of flexibility in case of LCDs, and there exist drawbacks such as short life span, not-so-good yield as well as low flexibility in case of AMOLEDs.
On the other hand, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are well known light emitting devices for converting an electrical current to light, and have been used as a light source for displaying an image in an electronic device including information communication devices since red LEDs using GaAsP compound semiconductors were made commercially available in 1962, together with a GaP:N-based green LEDs. Accordingly, the semiconductor light emitting devices may be used to implement a flexible display, thereby presenting a scheme for solving the problems.
Furthermore, in addition, it may be possible to conceive the structure of connecting lines suitable for a flexible display using semiconductor light emitting devices.